starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vena
| Afbeelding = | planeet = | regio = Expansion Region | sector = Nojic Sector | stelsel = Vena System | zonnen = | manen = | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Venans | gemigreerde = | taal = | inwoners = | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic }} Vena was een planeet in de Expansion Region, nabij de Hapes Cluster. Ligging & Geschiedenis Vena lag in het Vena System in The Slice niet ver van de Hapes Cluster. Net zoals de Hapans was Vena zeer lang onafhankelijk van de Republic en toonde het ook geen interesse om de Republic te vervoegen. De Venans waren immers afstammelingen van Hapan verkenners. De Venans regeerden onafhankelijk, maar hielden vriendschappelijke relaties met de Republic en de Hapans vooral voor het handelen in goederen die zij niet konden produceren of anders bemachtigen. Anders hadden ze het liefst om gewoon te worden met rust gelaten. De leiders van Vena droegen adellijke titels, zoals Baron of Royal Margrave. Rond 25 BBY begon dit echter te veranderen. De opvolging van Baron Kindoro zorgde voor een periode van losse contacten en onderhandelingen met vrij verkeer van goederen. De Baron en zijn echtgenote, Baroness Omnino waren ambassadeurs geweest op Coruscant en Alderaan en leerden daar de vrijheid te waarderen. Op die manier kon Kindoro een netwerk uitbouwen van contacten zodat de koninklijke familie zich alles kon permitteren. De Venans waren niet blij met deze gang van zaken omdat de koninklijke familie op die manier met hun tradities brak om hun eigen noden in te willigen. De Baron bleef echter het verkeer van goederen controleren. De isolationisten klaagden de levensstijl van de Baron aan en hoopten om een terugkeer naar de oude waarden. Toen de leiders van deze beweging werden gearresteerd en naar werkkampen werden gebracht, was de tijd van oppositie over. De overblijvende isolationisten kozen nu voor een radicale aanpak. Ze produceerden wapens en vielen de leden van de koninklijke familie aan en hun vrachtschepen. In plaats van dat dit de problemen kon oplossen, werden ze alleen erger. Beide partijen haatten elkaar en de situatie verergerde nog toen Kindoro buiten Vena kwam te overlijden. Baroness Omnino was niet van plan om haar tegenstanders even mild aan te pakken dan haar echtgenoot en zij wilde van het conflict haar prioriteit maken, meer zelfs dan de opvoeding van haar eigen zoon. Uiteindelijk kon Omnino alle elementen op zijn plaats zetten zodat ze haar tegenstanders in de hoek dreef en haar eigen levensstandaard kon aanhouden. Via een soort manipulatiesysteem waarin ze sterk had geïnvesteerd kon ze bepaalde personen sterk beïnvloeden die op hun beurt gebeurtenissen buiten Vena wisten te sturen. Haar plan kwam uiteindelijk tot een einde toen Omnino te veel hooi op haar vork nam en de Republic wou manipuleren door Jedi onder haar controle te krijgen. Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi konden echter niet worden beetgenomen en doodden Omnino. Rond de Battle of Yavin leefde Abominelle, een Royal Margrave. Zij had mogelijk de exuberante levensstijl van Omnino overgenomen. Bron *The Essential Atlas – Grid: P-9 *Fire Ring Race *Before the Rise – Wizards artikel *Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell category:Expansion Region